A Repeat Of The Past
by RawrAndI
Summary: "I 'need' to know that the Aya I knew is still in there somewhere, please-" his voice began, but the sudden sharp object pressed itself further on to his neck. "That Aya you 'knew' is gone," she says in a bitter tone with a slight sly grin on her face before leaving him out into the cold and dark atmosphere.
1. Where are you Aya?

**A Repeat Of The Past**

_Summary: "I need to know that the Aya I knew is still in there somewhere, please-" his voice began, but the sudden sharp object pressed itself further on to his neck. "That Aya you knew is gone," she says in a bitter tone with a slight sly grin on her face before leaving him out into the cold and dark atmosphere._

* * *

_Where Are You Aya? _

The hard patter of the rain muffled the noises of quiet murmurs from people that glanced into the distance. A young man with a dark hood on that seem to hide his handsome appearance, tried to escape from the awkward stares from the townspeople. Never missing a step, he arrived at a motel to take shelter in and stay for the night. The area was isolated from customers with the exception of the person behind the counter, much to his relief. He immediately took off his hoodie and walked towards the counter asking for a room to stay in.

"Can I get a room for the night?" he asked politely with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

The man looked at him curiously and mostly at his right covered eye, but didn't say anything about it except, "That'll be 15 pieces."

Dio gladly gave him the cash and took off into his assigned room, the given keys in hand. Once he did so, he observed his surroundings hesitantly. The room felt warm and comfortable than the outside where he can have some time to think for himself without any distractions. Plopping down on the bed, he gave out a tired groan before raking his hands through his disheveled golden hair.

It's been only less than an hour ago when he received a request from the same woman not ages ago. One minute he was finally be able rest in peace with a warm pleasant face settling itself in his head, making him smile in his deep slumber before being awaken by a gentle shake on his shoulders. He even remembered the events that took place.

_~ x ~ _

_Blinking his one eye at his disturber, his remaining vision began to focus on the beautiful woman that he used to help years ago. He smiled at her despite the fact that she ruined his chance for eternal peace, but it was soon replaced by a serious expression plastered on his face. She too smiled back but only for a short moment and said with a worried tone, "I have another request to ask of you Dio."_

_It's been a long time since she had called him that and he resisted a grin that came upon his features. "Go on," he started._

_"I'm afraid that my daughter has been taken a liking through my husbands experimentation and that I can't help but be disappointed about it," she grimaced and added, "I want you to at least try to get her back to her normal self. I only want what's best of her and for her future, not the repeat of the past. I know my Aya is better than that." Her beautiful features displayed a frown and she looked at him as if was the answer to her prayers. _

_Dio can't help but sympathize at the news. The thought of Aya being like her father made him frown and glance down at his lap helplessly. Sulking about it didn't help the situation at hand, so he finally decided to assist Aya's mother from her sorrows and spoke, "I'll help you make it right Mrs. Drevis, for you and Aya's sake."_

_"I trust that you do so," she said with a smile that replaced itself on her face once more. "But I also want to let you know from what I learned, that my husband is still alive and well and he will not hesitate to come back for Aya again."_

_Dio shuddered from the memories he had spent with that insane man and regretted himself for it. How long has it been when he had picked him off the street from starvation and loneliness? Shaking it away, he nodded at her. "I can take care of myself for the time being, I appreciate the info Mrs. Drevis."_

_She grinned at him and rubbed his dirty blonde hair even though it's already been messy enough and said, "I knew I can always count on you Dio, but come to think of it, you've been taking an interest to my daughter haven't you?" He quickly looked away; not meeting her gaze with his one eyed one and stared off into the far distance. A light blush on his face appeared and he cursed himself for it. "Well?" she asked. She was trying to enlighten the mood at least and wanted to know if he really have feelings for her daughter. Noticing the way he stiffened, she let go of the question and sighed. "No need to tell me, I can already tell."_

_He stiffened once more and muttered under his breath, "But she doesn't feel the same way." She grinned at this and picked herself up from her place. "Don't worry, she made a promise didn't she?" Dio suddenly met her deep blue eyes filled with sadness but with a tint of wonder and said, "I-"_

_"I know my dear Dio, now I must take my leave since I've taken too much time being in this place," she interrupted softly with the smile still in her face. "But before I go, you only have one week to get her back or all hope is lost and her father __**will**__ be able to reach her." He gritted his teeth. To him, a week feels like three days. "But how do I know where she is?"_

_"Start by making your way through town, only you can tell. Bye for now Dio. I appreciate your help and for that I'm very grateful to have you. May you find the right path along the way," she replied then vanished before him._

_~ x ~ _

He keep recalling back the memory and can't help but frown about it. A week wasn't enough to help him finish his job. He _needed_ more time. Taking a peek at the mirror across from him, his bandaged eye somehow started to itch. He started to unwrap it against his own better judgment and was taken back by surprise.

His once bloody injury on his face suddenly stared back at him, replacing it with another pair of honey brown eye that he used to have. He mentally thanked Mrs. Drevis for it and began to feel complete for the first time in his life. Not only did he get his eye back, but his own life too. Well.. sort of.

The rain outside went quiet and the sound of droplets can be heard through the window. Dio was beginning to feel really tired when the drops became an endless rhythm of a lullaby in his ears. His eyes were getting heavy and he slowly closed them, pleased that he was finally able to get some sleep. The smiling face of a young girl with lovely blue eyes came upon in his head that left him breathless was the last thing he sees before he can fully rest again.

x~x~x

It was nighttime and the sound of horses galloping from the outside came to a halt as the pretty short haired woman made her way to the back of the cabin. She met with the woman who acted as her guardian ever since and spoke with a low voice, "Were you followed?"

Maria replied with a shake of her head. "No, nobody followed me mistress."

Aya gave her a grin and said, "Then you know what to do."

Her guardian just nodded and made her way to the carriage behind the horses. Opening the wooded door, she brought out a sack and walked towards the cottage. Aya followed suit after she came inside and gestured her to the closest table. "Put it here."

Maria did as she was told and laid the sack carefully on the table before opening it to reveal a young woman on her mid 20's sleeping quietly with her hands tied behind her back. She somehow looked delicate which almost reminded Maria of the woman now standing beside her. Aya, who now wore her mask that covered half of her face, broke the silence that was beginning to surface saying, "Let's wake her up, shall we?"

Aya's protector noticed the way she smiled when she said this even through her covered mouth and simply responded with a nod. She took out a needle and waited for the signal to continue. "Get ready to place the rag in her mouth in case she makes a noise," Aya ordered. "I need to make a few tests before making her into something more better than she already is." As she says this, her slender hands caressed the woman's soft brown hair until she stopped and instructed Maria to carry on her task.

The only thing that remained that night was the sound of the chirping grasshoppers and a full moon gazing at the night sky.

x~x~x

Dio felt the stares once again behind his back and darted his way into a corner of a building. Taking off the hood that blocked his face, he gave out a sigh and mumbled under his breath, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Even his morning was not a good one. He could feel the eyes of the people at the motel he had stayed in and they were mostly from young girls that watched him with predator eyes. He knew he shouldn't have left his cloak back at his room and immediately left with a newspaper he found laying by the counter. He even convinced himself during the day that people would be crazy enough to wake up early in the morning and walk around the area. He knew better not to do that next time.

A few ladies were be able to tail him and he had to shake them off by giving an old man a few gold coins to help him hide in his carriage for the time being. It lasted about an hour and he happily thanked the man for hiding him in his ride. The old man muttered something about desperate women and shooed him away, but Dio just shrugged at this and took his leave. Much to his relief, the stares didn't stop though and he was getting really frustrated from this.

Now taking place where he's at, his stomach began to rumble quite loudly. _I haven't even gotten the chance to eat,_ he thought sadly before glancing down at his held item. Slumping down on to the floor defeated, he opened the paper and took a mental note of the current situation. 'Abigail Genevieve Reported Missing And A Few Other Victims.' He then observed at the lists below the headline and desperately muttered to himself, "Where _are_ you Aya?"

* * *

_This is my first fanfic story for Mad Father and I wanted to try it out since I was feeling really creative-ish about it. Do you like it? Hate it? In the middle? Tell me what you think! Also, thanks for reading! Read and review?_


	2. A New Companion

**A Repeat Of The Past**

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm thinking of writing this story to see how far I can go. Also, I was planning on posting this chapter yesterday, but I got interrupted so many times that I couldn't seem to get inspiration. I've finally posted it though, so no worries! Anyways, this one goes to** Fellow Trainee Writer**. I'm highly aware of that and that's why I've already concluded a plot twist so that it wouldn't come nearly as the same as the author's story (Theirs is very good actually~). Thanks for correcting my grammar mistakes though, I really appreciate it! Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I tried writing it~ ! _

* * *

_A New Companion _

Dio ate the eggs on his plate hungrily as the boy that's about the same age as him looked in keen interest. It's been ages since he'd had a good breakfast and he savored the taste in his mouth as he continued to eat his meal. However, the boy next to him went unnoticed as he suddenly interrupted him saying, "You're not from here aren't you?"

The blonde swallowed the last piece of bacon and gently used a napkin to wipe away any traces of food on his mouth. He finally responded with a shake of his head. "No, I'm actually not."

The boy made a 'hmm' sound and put his hand underneath his chin as if to observe him. His blazing green eyes squinted at Dio before snapping his fingers together. "Ah, so you're from uptown right? Where the rich live?"

Dio gave out a low snort and drank down his drink. _Do I even look rich?_ Before he can ask, the guy beat him to it and answered, "Well, you seem like the type and you've already caught the eyes of most of the townspeople here."

He laughed a bit and couldn't help but agree with him. The restaurant he's in was filled with many people going on with their lives, but that didn't stop them from stopping by and giving him casual glances once in awhile. "No, I'm not from uptown; nor am I rich," Dio said chuckling.

The brunette merely nodded and smirked. "If that's the case, then the names Luke err.. just Luke," he introduced after offering him his hand. Dio was hesitant at first, but then remembered why he was even here in the first place. The guy had happened to see him sitting down without his hoodie on alone at a deserted area while gripping the newspaper tightly in his hand. He recalled getting frustrated on his mission on finding Aya and is getting nowhere thus far. Even making himself get hungrier by each minute as his stomach began to growl loudly through his ears.

But then a boy who had shaggy brown hair that slightly falls just above his bright green eyes that could make girls admire in wonder, came at a right timing from his horrid state. "Hey you, want to catch something to eat?" he had asked him with a grin on his face. Dio enthusiastically took the offer right away and began to make their way to their destination.

Now looking at his savior next to him, he noted the way his freckles would scatter across his cheeks as he smiled at him. Surprisingly, he was almost a splitting image of himself. Dio smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, my name's Dio."

Luke then gave him a confused expression. "You even act like one! Are you sure you're not from uptown?" he asks accusingly. Dio merely shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know where I'm from." Before Luke can question any further, the loud ringing of the bell close to the entrance of the restaurant, made everybody turn around in full curiosity. A man who seemed to be in his mid-30's searched everywhere frantically and shouted in a demanding manner, "Have any of you guys seen my daughter?!"

Everyone casted worried glances at each other and previously resumed eating their meal like nothing had disturbed them.

"She's been taken! Can anyone help me?! Please?!" he yelled out once more. "Has any one of you seen my daughter?!"

The atmosphere abruptly became silent as the anxious man decided to hastily exit out of the restaurant. Dio frowned upon the event that occurred and at the people's response to the father's agitated request of assistance on finding his daughter. He then glimpsed at the sulking form near him, hearing the repeated low murmurs of "why?" or "I should've.." and Luke started to rock back and forth on his seat while clasping his hands together close to his face on the table.

Dio opened his mouth to speak, "May I ask why.. Did those people ignore him Luke?"

He flinched at this, but kept his composure and answered, "Everybody does it so that they wouldn't get involved and end up like him.." The brunette heaved a sigh and continued, "Our loved ones have been taken away from us and we tried to look for them since we thought that maybe they could be anywhere, whether they're lost or just.. ran away."

"Of course, years passed by and the townspeople started to lose hope and let the kidnappings continue like it's becoming a routine. Some people even got crazy and committed suicide because they can't stand it anymore. Others say it's a curse that's coming back for revenge from the devil himself, but that's just plain stupid and utter nonsense."

He began to shudder and stammered out, "T-They also took my mom from me.. She was the only support I have after my Dad left us for some other woman." He made his hands into fists. "That selfish bastard." He paused and his face went red in embarrassment. "Pardon my French."

Dio only nodded and thought, _Aya, what have you done? You've already caused too much trouble for yourself and the people in town and I barely have a few more days to find you._ As he says this in his head, Luke swiftly stood up from his seat and was beginning to leave before being called out by a certain golden blonde boy. "Where are you going?"

The green eyed boy stared off into the distance and responded with a shrug, "Nowhere."

He started to make his first step towards the exit but someone brought him back to his seat in an urgent manner. "No you can't, I can actually help you find your mother Luke," Dio said a little too quickly. After realizing what he just said, the boy's face lit up and he smiled. "You can? Where is she?"

"I'm still working on that," Dio muttered mostly to himself, but Luke realized this and his mouth turned into an 'o'. Dio decided to think of a way to solve his current situation and finally, a plan began to form itself in his head. "You and I can team up and find her together. That way it'll be easier. Sounds good?" _It's worth a shot,_ he mentally convinced himself in his head.

The brunette gave it a long thought and suddenly, the smile plastered itself on his face again showing his perfect white teeth. "Sure! I bet we can find her and possibly the others in just a few weeks!"

_I wish Luke, I wish._ However, he didn't say this and snickered at him. "Let's see, um.. partners?"

Luke patted his back and gave him a thumbs up sign, which Dio took this as a sign of agreement.

At that moment, it was the first time he's had a friend, let alone a partner, to accompany him during his journey. The feeling of loneliness drifted away and he started to feel better again. Years of isolation in the prison from the mansion he burned ages ago somehow left his mind before a new problem settled itself in his head. When will he ever tell Luke his true intentions from finding his mother? Can he get to Aya in just a few days with the help of this young boy by his side?

Taking a glance at his new profound partner, he decided to tell him sooner or later once this was all finished. Hopefully. For now, he'll have to enjoy the presence of having someone going along with him and ignored the troublesome questions filling up in his head. _Someday he'll know_, he thought after going outside feeling satisfied at his full stomach and starting on their first investigation together.

* * *

_To be honest, I didn't really planned on making an OC aid him during his task, but at least it might help him ease off the frustration that's been building up and I didn't want him to go at it alone. That's why I've concluded a time limit so that I can think of a more interesting way to include something in the story. A partner is one of them and the others.. Well you'll see~ This is Day 2 by the way, and Dio only has 5 more days to finish his job. Anyways, love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle-ish? Tell me what you think~ ! _


	3. Is It You?

**A Repeat Of The Past**

_Once again thanks so much for the reviews and also to the people who favorited and followed! It motivated me to keep writing this story and it helped too~ Anyways, here's the third chapter~ ! Enjoy~ !_

* * *

_Is It You? _

"Welcome to my humble abode, do you like it?" Luke asked the blonde boy while grinning. Dio observed his surroundings before giving Luke a nod of approval. It's really not half bad, he thought while placing his hand on the wooden wall to see if it still holds.

Earlier, he had suggested Luke to find a hideout where they can take shelter in and plan out what they should do next. The brunette responded with a smile, as usual, and told him a small abandoned warehouse not far away from town. When it reached sundown, they finally got there and Dio looked dumbfounded for a split second before questioning the boy next to him, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The warehouse wasn't what he had expected since branches of trees are almost wrapping itself around it and its condition seems to have weakened overtime. Even the display of it looks like it's going to fall down any second. Luke responded with a devious smirk, "We need to lay low just in case, it can't help to be cautious, right?"  
Dio, however, wasn't convinced until the brunette gave out a short laugh. "Despite the way it looks, don't judge it too quickly. It's been with me for 2 years and it's still standing!"

Luke proceeded to enter without another word to their designated hideout through the bushels of hanging leaves which eventually leads to a secret entrance. Dio followed behind before leading himself to a surprisingly large and dark area. When the lights finally came to life, his vision became clear again. The room looked strikingly close to a one-story house and unlike the outside, the inside quality is more suitable and exceptional.

Luke chuckled at his flabbergasted expression and pulled out a pillow and blanket in the drawer near the corner of the room. He made his way to the sofa next to it and laid them down gently before patting the pillow in case of dirt and dusts. "You can sleep here while I sleep over there," he said and pointed to another sofa across the room.

Dio glanced at the direction where he was pointing and noticed a desk filled with stack of papers close to his side of the room. He walked towards it and saw piles of newspapers about the kidnappings that's been happening from the beginning. The current one looked like it was about a year old. Squinting at the blurry image on the heading, he recognized the picture of a woman with eyes like spring leaves and flowing brown hair. Luke suddenly broke the silence thats starting to emerge, "To be honest, I've begun my own research and tried to at least find the culprit that had kidnapped my mom, but.. I just gave up like all the others I guess."

The blonde boy frowned at him, but decided not to question about it as he stretched and yawned due to exhaustion. "Let's call it a day, good night Luke," he barely mumbled and flopped himself on the couch. His partner shrugged in response and did the same as he turned off the lantern at the ceiling. "Good night," was the last thing he said during that night as the room began to engulf itself into darkness once more.

x~x~x

"Mistress, are you prepared for another appointment tomorrow?" her guardian asked as she took away the dirty dishes from the dining table. Aya sat looking tired as ever while placing her hand on her cheek as her elbow supported the weight. Trying to at least stay awake for the time being, she mumbled, "Sure."

Sensing her weak reply, Maria strides towards her and began to massage her shoulders. "My mistress, you don't look okay, do you want to skip the arrangement and go next time?"

The short haired woman flinched and shook her head vigorously, causing her to let go of her shoulders. "No, no, I've never miss an appointment and you know that Maria."

Her protector didn't argue about it but instead, pulled out a small bottle from the inside of her pocket. "This should help you go to sleep at least. You can't keep continuing on with your work if you keep looking like this."

Aya unexpectedly pushed her hand away when she tried to give it to her and quickly stood up from her seat. "I'm alright Maria, thanks for your concern."

Maria blinked in surprise and her green eyes followed her form when she went her way to her room for the night. _She's changing doctor, it's almost time.._ she thought after looking outside through the window to stare at the glowing moon.

_~ 4 days left ~_

Dio groaned at the sunlight when it pierced his eyes through the barely covered window. He then made his pillow topple the top of his head, but it was taken away after a familiar voice shouted, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

The blonde boy hissed at him and hid himself underneath the covers. Luke laughed, "Not a morning person aren't you?"

Dio peeked from under the sheets and mumbled, "Not really." He knows that he felt this way because he hasn't got used to the bright light from the outside during his stay at the mansion..

He shook his head. He can't think about that now. Luke broke his trance as he repeatedly asked, "I said, do you want to eat breakfast? I don't have food in here since this place looks awfully empty."

The blonde boy hastily leapt out of the blankets and stretched his arms. "Huh? Oh sure."

The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Dio cringed at the question and lied through his teeth, hoping that he'll believe him. "Yeah, let's go while we still have the chance."

Luke didn't gave it a thought and broke out a smile, spreading his freckles in the process. "Okay, I know a place downtown, much better than yesterday's meal!"

The hazel eyed boy can't help but admire the way he'll burst out from joy as if he had no worries nor any troubles in the world. _How does he even keep smiling?_ he always asks himself that whenever he's around him. Also, the feeling of envy began to emit inside him. He himself never felt that genuine feeling of happiness during his past.

Luke clapped his hands together and brought Dio back into reality. "You've been going off track ever since I woke you up, are you sure you're alright?" he asked him in high concern.

Dio waved his hand at the boy and marched his way towards the exit. "Coming?" he questioned him and smiled.

x~x~x

The golden haired boy waited for his food patiently as he glanced to the brunette across from him.

"Strange," Luke started in an embarrassed tone, "It usually doesn't take that long unless.."

The sound of horses interrupted him from the outside and he made a sudden realization. "Aha!" he said, snapping his fingers together. He often does that whenever he finally gets something right.

Luke smirked and made a 'psst' sound at Dio, earning him a weird expression. "There's this person that comes by here twice a week for who knows what and-"

The blonde gave out a sigh, interfering his sentence. "What does this have to do with-"

The entrance made a short jingle, a cue of someone entering the restaurant. Luke continued whispering, "_She_ looks mysterious because she always wears a hood on, but when she doesn't, well ..." He blushed a deep red. "She's beautiful."

Dio quirked up an eyebrow and set his eyes upon a slender form near the entrance next to another. He heard the whisper of, "Mistress.." and he held his breath. Could it be?

The one who said that also had a hood on, but he could hear the low murmur of response from the other woman. She abruptly took her hood off which showed her pretty complexion and Dio stared at her in shock. "A-Aya?" he stuttered, letting go of his breath.

He _wanted_ to say it in a low voice so that he wouldn't give his position away, but he couldn't contain his enthusiasm when he had _finally_ found her. Hearing her old name, she gazed at her caller and her deep blue eyes met with hazel. "You.."

* * *

_I've finally completed the third chapter and I feel very proud of myself. I was actually rushing through this because of school work and all, but I managed to finish it today. I'll edit any grammar mistakes soon if I have the chance to. Also, I have so many ideas to put on this story, but sadly, they don't come till later on. That's it for now~ so do you like it? Hate it with a passion? Or maybe in the middle (love-hate)? Let me know~ ! R&R_


	4. A Choice

**A Repeat Of The Past**

_ This took longer than I expected it to be. I apologize for my lateness since I've been pretty busy these past few weeks that I just couldn't continue writing the fourth chapter. Don't worry though, I haven't abandoned this story and I couldn't leave it unfinished like the others that I've written so far. Hopefully. Anywho, let's continue shall we? You may now read the long awaited chapter. Enjoy~ !_

* * *

_A Choice_

As soon as their eyes met, Aya immediately shuffled towards the counter to avoid their intense gaze. The man behind it gave her a weary smile and announced, "Why if it isn't my number one costumer! Here for another appointment?"

Dio was taken aback for a second and stood up from his seat, despite his companion's worried look. Maria, who was right next to her mistress, casted him a warning glare which Dio didn't pay attention to except at the short haired woman who's back was facing him. He approached her and hesitantly began to speak, "I know it's you Aya."

It took all his will power to take her right then and there and bring her back to her senses. She, however, ignored what he said and continued on to her previous conversation, "Good morning Mr. Wilbert, and yes, I am here for another appointment."

The blonde boy shook his head furiously and began to place both his hands on her shoulders as if he were ready to shake her back from reality. Suddenly, a cold sharp knife pointed towards his neck and he immediately let her go. "Mistress, should I assassinate your assailant?" her guardian questioned her in a dark tone.

Dio stepped back from the weaponry and waited for her answer. _She wouldn't kill him now, would she?_

Aya remained on her position and replied nonchalantly, "No.. for now."

Her protector made a 'tsk' sound and put the knife back into her pockets. Luke, who appeared beside Dio, pulled on his sleeve and said reluctantly, "We better go." But he didn't nudge one bit while a dark shadow casted itself on his face. It took a while and a little bit of force from his partner to pull him away from the scene.

Meanwhile, the manager from the counter looked a bit uneasy, but resumed on anyways as if nothing ever happened. "Well then, follow me please."

He gestured them to a door behind him and without a passing minute, they left to the other side.

**x~x~x**

Luke led a shaken Dio towards the exit of the restaurant as he forcefully pulled at his arm just in case he resists. When the rays of the sun hit his face, he squinted his eyes due to the excruciating brightness and turned to look at the boy right next to him. "Are you okay?"

Dio was far from okay, and his face that has been covered halfway by his bangs clearly shows it. _Isn't it obvious?_ he thought and responded a matter-of-factly, "Not really.."

Luke let out a frown while his blazing green eyes stared at him worryingly. "For a second there, I thought you were going to snap and get yourself killed! Did you even know _who_ that was?!"

The dirty blonde boy waved him away, still not facing him, and spoke in a low tone, "Don't worry about it, let's just go back home and plan out what we're going to do next."

His companion though, wasn't fully satisfied but dropped the subject anyways. "If you say so D- mmph?!"

Before he can comprehend the situation at hand, Dio muffled his words by placing his hand on his mouth. He then, made a 'shhh' sound and glanced at an alleyway just near them. "Do you hear that?"

Luke struggled to speak and when Dio noticed this, he finally let him go. The brunette took a deep breath and questioned back, "What noise?"

They stood still like statues and waited for what seemed like minutes as the air around them grew weary. Luke who began to speak said, "Maybe you're just hearing things."

Dio shook his head slowly and revealed his face once more which showed a serious expression, even in his deep blue eyes. Luke sighed out defeatedly and as if on cue, he heard a slight sharp noise that sounded like it came from the corner of the building. When he finally realized it, Dio was already ahead, taking cautious steps towards the sound.

"W-wait for me!" Luke softly shouted as he tried to catch up to Dio.

**x~x~x**

"So what do you think?" a deep voice chuckled before continuing, "It's not like you can get it from here."

Aya wasn't convinced enough and finally checked the surroundings around her. Various amount of tools were being displayed on each side of the wall, not missing any leftover spaces. She took her time where the chainsaws were set of course, and eyed the way the sharp ridges move rapidly as the holder turns the machine to life. She waited for a few seconds before continuing on to decide in her final decision.

Shaking her head once more, the manager placed the chainsaw back on its rightful place and sighed deeply. "Miss, there's nothing that satisfies your tastes yet again, is there?"

The young woman said nothing as her attention focused on to a shiny glint behind him. Noticing this, he followed her gaze and his expression fell. It was a weapon that's been passed on to generations with a story of its own and even Aya herself can see right through it somehow.

The bearded man broke her line of sight as he shielded it away from her curious and yet intriguing eyes. "It's not for sale," he spoke in a low deep voice.

Aya darted her eyes away from the man and turned to her guardian. Maria nodded and in a split second, the owner was pummeled down to the ground with his hands tied behind his back. He struggled underneath and tried to escape her incredibly strong grip, but a sharp object set itself on his neck as his captivator murmured close to him, "If you keep struggling, I won't hesitate to slit your throat."

He gulped and stopped immediately as he took a quick look at the young blue eyed woman peering down at him. She gave a smile, a smile that looks like its full of innocence, yet covering it's true intentions behind it. "Mr. Wilbert, I won't accept no for an answer, we made an agreement didn't we?"

He looked elsewhere, not meeting her gaze. "But I can't sell that to you, it's very dear to me you see, so -."

"But it won't hurt if I _borrow_ it right?" she interrupted, her tone filled with malice.

Mr. Wilbert forced himself to turn his attention to her. His anger rising inside him that's been waiting to come out. He just couldn't sell that object to her nor let her have it, he's been keeping it for safe keeping as well as his previous relatives have done. He couldn't just leave it at someone else's place. He spatted out one word which could lead him to his afterlife, "Never!"

Aya frowned in response and said, "Very well, you already knew of the consequences," she paused and set her eyes on his attacker, "Maria."

Her protector didn't have to be asked twice, but as soon as she was about to do the only thing that could end the man's life. There was a loud voice that echoed through the room breaking her concentration, "Stop it Aya!"

The said woman turned her head around to the entrance and frowned upon the sight. _Why wouldn't he just let her go? Is he really that desperate?_ She glanced away from the boy and declared, "Take one step in this room and this man's finished."

Maria gently used her weapon for emphasis as she grazed it slowly across his cheek, making the man beneath her flinch slightly. Aya continued, "Or you can leave now and forget you ever barged into my business, your choice.. Dio."

* * *

_I was debating whether I should've made it more longer but I didn't have enough time and I wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible. Also, I don't know why, but I just love cliffhangers~ ! Don't you~ ? (cough, cough) I'm becoming pretty lazy these days for some reason and this feels like I've rushed through it, so sorry if I did~ ! That's all for now~ Do you like it? Loathe it? Maybe in the middle... ish? Oh and thanks so much for the faves and reviews! Here, have a cookie~ ! _


End file.
